


A Love Like Moonlight (Podfic)

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Betrayal, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A podfic of the wonderful story by just_quintessentially_me.





	A Love Like Moonlight (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_quintessentially_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_quintessentially_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Touch Like Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456282) by [goodomensblog (just_quintessentially_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_quintessentially_me/pseuds/goodomensblog), [just_quintessentially_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_quintessentially_me/pseuds/just_quintessentially_me). 



Listen on Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/go-a-love-like-moonlight

or 

Download at: https://tinyurl.com/y4yd3b6j


End file.
